


Heart and Home Pt 3

by Casey_K



Series: Heart and Home [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Cross Over, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Jealousy, M/M, Suggested Foursome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve are engaged, blissfully happy and planning their nuptuals, so it's a real surprise when Danny finds Steve in a compromising clinch with NCIS Agent Sam Hanna. Not only do they have history, but with Sam's team in town, Danny's bliss could very well be short lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart and Home Pt 3

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fun.  
> Not beta's  
> Don't own the boys.  
> Enjoy....
> 
> Oh, for the NCIS fans, apologies but I don't watch the show so some things may seem out of character. I'm really writing this from H50 fansquee territory.

Saturdays were officially the best day of the week. Since Steve had proposed two months previously, everything in Danny’s life seemed to happen in glorious Technicolor. Plans were underway for the wedding, a small affair with ohana and selected friends of 5-0, and the house was being cleared and renovated for them to start a life together without the shadows of the past hanging over them. But Saturdays were the one time when everything else was put on hold and they had time just for each other. They swam—much to Steve’s amusement that he’d finally got Danny in the ocean—they surfed, they hiked, they visited random touristy places, and of course every other weekend they repeated those activities as a three with Grace at their side. 

Rachel was over the moon that Danny had found someone to make him happy. She whole-heartedly approved of the stability a real home would give Grace and she’d even relaxed about scheduled contact times. 

The Governor fully supported their relationship, and had offered to take the ceremony for them, and of course all of ohana was overjoyed at the news they were finally taking the step they all new had been inevitable from the beginning. Even Cath was happy for them, well, as much as she could be at losing Steve. 

Life was sweet. Steve was sexy. Danny was happy. Result. 

Danny whistled to himself as he crossed the street to meet Steve at the grocery store. The sun was high and bright but not too hot, there was a light breeze to keep everything cool, and Danny had just approved the design for the ring he’d soon be placing on Steve’s finger. So it was a complete shock to find, as Danny entered the store, Steve with his arms around another man. Especially when Danny recognized said man, and it happened to be one of Steve’s ex fuck buddies. Especially when said man was one NCIS Agent, Sam Hanna. 

Danny bristled. It was all he could do not to rip Sam off Steve’s neck and punch him in the face until his fists bled. 

“Danny,” Steve called, all smiles and bounce and still with his arm across Sam’s shoulder. “Look who I found.”

Danny couldn’t speak. Sam wrapped him up in a hug and Danny stiffened. “I’m so pleased for you, man. Steve told me about the wedding. Just…it’s great news.”

Steve still had his hand on Sam’s shoulder and Danny fought the urge to slap it off. He stared at Steve. “What’s up, Danno? You look like someone force fed you pineapple and made you drink green tea.”

“I…nothing. I’m fine. I’ll start shopping.” Danny grabbed a trolley and walked away. 

“Hey.” Steve grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “Tell me what’s wrong now, or I swear, I’ll take you down to the interrogation room.” Steve looked him over and huffed. “You haven’t even said hello to Sam.”

Danny couldn’t’ even look at Sam. Not only was Sam a threat because he had history with Steve, Sam also knew that Danny had fucked Deeks. _Fucked Deeks. Shit._

“Are you here on your own?” Danny asked Sam. 

“No, we’re on a stopover. Leave tomorrow. I can’t believe I ran into Steve, we were going to scoot on through. Maybe we can have dinner later, instead?”

“No.”

“Yes.” 

Steve and Danny spoke together and Sam laughed. “So who wins?”

“Danny,” Steve said, pulling him slightly to one side and out of earshot. Though whether a hundred miles would really be out of earshot for a SEAL, Danny couldn’t say for sure. “It’s just dinner. I swear, there’s nothing between me and Sam, okay?”

Danny nodded. Before Steve could turn back to where Sam was waiting patiently, Danny touched his arm. “Maybe you should go alone. Catch up with your friend.”

“What? No. We go together.”

Danny fidgeted, and Steve waited. “The guy I fucked is on his team,” Danny blurted. 

“You’re worried you still have feelings for him?” Steve’s voice was deathly quiet. 

“Of course not, idiot. You just need to know what you’re agreeing to.”

“And what is that, exactly?”

“An evening out with guys we both have history with. It’s not something we’ve done before. I’m ready to thump Sam and rip your arm off if you touch him again and it’s only been five minutes.”

Danny squeaked when Steve pulled him into a fierce hug. “God, I fucking love you, so much.”

“You do?”

“I love that you’re jealous, Danny. It’s…well, it’s a bit of a turn on.” Steve pulled away and returned to Sam. “We’ll meet you at eight, your hotel.”

Sam agreed and waved at Danny before he left. 

“What are you playing at?” Danny thumped Steve in the arm.

“Ow. What can I say, you make me crazy hot when you’re jealous. And you know what? It was one hand job. That’s it. The guy jerked me off one time. I returned the favour. End of. I didn’t even kiss him. I am not looking for a rerun.”

“Yeah, well I made out with Deeks, sucked his cock, and then fucked him hard and fast over a table in the store room. And I told him to look me out if he ever came to the islands.”

“You want to do it again?”

“No, but that’s not the point. _He_ doesn’t know that.”

“That’s all that matters to me, Danny. I don’t give a fuck what he thinks. If he lays a hand on you to suggest he’s looking for a repeat now he knows we’re getting married, I’ll end him.”

Danny stared at Steve. That look in his eye, his conviction. Danny shuddered. “You’re right,” Danny said. “Jealousy is freaking hot. Forget the shopping. Let’s go home and fuck.” They almost tripped over themselves trying to be the first out of the door. 

 

“I don’t know why you’re worrying,” Steve said, kissing Danny’s cheek and straightening his shirt. They’d just pulled up at the hotel and were regrouping in the car park before heading into dinner. Danny was sore and achy after an afternoon of ridiculously athletic sex that he was sure wouldn’t have been possible without Sam and Deeks in town. He’d come three times. _Three times._ And having Steve fuss over him gave the distinct possibility there would be another session before the night was out. 

“It’s not that I’m worried. I just feel like a jerk.”

“What now?”

“You’re off on a deadly mission, and not only do I fuck the first guy who shows an interest, I leave him with an open offer. Then, you come back, and I fall back into your arms and decide to marry you.”

Steve pondered for a moment. “Yeah,” he said, grinning. “You are kind of a jerk. I don’t believe for one minute he was the first to show an interest, though.”

“Fine, the first I noticed. Doesn’t that make it worse?”

Steve’s face dropped. “I…don’t know. You’ll have to leave that one with me. Now come on, let’s get this over with.” Danny grumbled, but he let Steve take his hand and they headed for the bar.

 

Sam was waiting for them in reception. “Hey, guys.” He hugged them in turn. Danny noticed he kept more distance between him and Steve this time and Danny was grateful for the gesture. “Listen, I wanted to run something past you before we go in.”

Steve put on a serious work face. “Go ahead.”

“It’s a favour, really.” Sam hesitated. 

“Hurry, up,” Danny whinged. “I’m hungry.”

“It’s just, Callen’s been kind of distance lately and when I saw you guys earlier…I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but you were whispering kind of loud…” Danny groaned. Steve chuckled. “The jealousy thing did it for you, right?”

“I’ll say,” Danny said. “I’m exhausted, and famished, and slightly dehydrated.”

Sam laughed, a genuine belly laugh. “Way to go, McGarrett.” He slapped Steve on the back and Danny glared. “Okay, so, I know Deeks is still struggling with Kensi, and I…”

“Deeks?” Steve looked at Danny. “That the guy you fucked?” Danny gave one curt nod and ignored the low growl from Steve that Danny was sure he didn’t know he was making. 

“Yeah,” Sam continued. “So you guys are rock solid, otherwise I wouldn’t ask.”

“Fucking ask, already.” Danny said. “I’m losing my mind here.”

“Maybe we could play it up a bit, the four of us, and make the other two jealous.”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “You want us to flirt with you to help get you laid tonight?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“No.” Danny appreciated the firmness in Steve’s jawline, the rock solid—you will not budge me—clench Danny had come to know and love.

Sam huffed. “Come on Steve, help a guy out here.”

“Absolutely not.” Steve straightened into his ramrod don’t-mess-with-me stance. “And you can tell Deeks if he so much as whispers to Danny I’ll break his jaw.”

Danny touched Steve’s arm, waited for Steve to look at him all fiery eyed and wrathful, before he smiled. “It’s okay, babe. We can do this a different way.”

“Danny…” 

Danny put his hand up. “The obvious way wouldn’t work. We’re about to get married, no one is going to believe I want to drag Deeks up to his hotel room, especially not Kensi.”

“So…”

“I say we hit on them as a couple.” 

Sam snorted a laugh. Steve’s jaw dropped. “A foursome?” Steve spluttered. 

“Sure. Lots of couples push the boundaries before they get married. It would be far more believable if we were looking to share these guys around, rather than go off for a night alone.”

Sam chuckled and this time he slapped Danny on the shoulder. Steve growled under his breath. “Good plan. Callen knows I’d be down for that.”

It was Danny’s turn to growl. He ruffled, shaking Sam’s hand off his shoulder. “Is that so?”

Sam flinched under Danny’s stare. “Oh, I don’t mean with you guys per se, just that I’ve done it before…um…as in…” He turned to Steve. “Help me out here?”

“Oh, you dug that hole yourself.” Steve huffed but took pity on him. “What Sam is trying to say is that it’s not unusual for…” He pursed his lips. “Sometimes in the…”

“Heat of battle, blah, blah blah,” Danny said for him. “Fine, so you’re a kinky lot and though you’re happy for everyone to believe you have a quick rub up in a dark corner, more often than not, it’s an all our orgy to let off steam.”

“Uh, yeah, that.” Sam at least had the decency to look embarrassed. 

“You and I are going to talk later.” Danny poked hard at Steve’s chest.

“I’ve never…well, I didn’t often…”

“Stop.” Danny turned to Sam. “We will consider your request. You will know if we decide to help you out.”

“Great. Let’s go.”

“Is Callen going to believe you’d get into bed with Deeks?” Danny asked as an afterthought. 

Sam grinned. “Been there, done that. So has Callen. But not together,” he added quickly. Sam glanced at Danny and grinned. “He begs so pretty, right?” And Danny laughed. Steve not so much, but Danny felt the laughter from his head to his toes. 

 

Kensi bumped shoulders with Danny at the bar. She smiled brightly as Danny looked at her but her eyes were sad and her shoulders slumped. Her hair was curled and she had a little more make-up than usual. It was a good look for her and Danny didn’t doubt for a minute she could pull any guy she chose—with the exception of yours truly and his fiancé. 

She sighed a deep shoulder-shaking sigh. “Why do I get the feeling that by the morning I’m going to be the only one at the table who hasn’t fucked Deeks senseless?”

Going straight for the point. Danny could appreciate that. He could also appreciate how hard it must have been for her to watch their little games. If he’d have had to sit and watch Steve flirt and make suggestive comments all evening, the way she had Deeks, he’d have punched someone at the very least by now. “If you don’t like the way the evening is going, change it.”

Kensi snorted. “Yeah, right. How exactly do you propose I do that?”

Danny downed the shot he’d just been handed at the bar and gestured for another one. “Tell him.”

“Tell him what?”

In conspirators fashion, Danny leaned in close and whispered in her ear. “That you want to take him to your room and fuck him senseless.”

She swayed slightly as she turned to face him. “And spoil your fun? You seem like you have a pretty package lined up for the rest of the evening.”

Danny considered for a moment, downed the new shot that had arrived before him on the bar and grinned. He loved it when a plan came together. Who had said that? He shook out his alcohol-fogged brain and grinned again. “I’m sure we’ll manage without him.”

“You really think I should do it, don’t you?”

Her sincerity sobered Danny a little and he straightened up to address her in a more appropriate manner. “If it’s what you want, why wouldn’t you?”

“We work together. Partners. I don’t want that to change.”

“Okay, here’s the thing. You are right, in that Sam and Callen have both fucked Deeks.” Kensi scoffed. “Has it changed the way they work together?”

“No, but…”

“But nothing. You know I fucked him, and then we got on with the job, nothing changed. Now, the way I look at it, you could not do it, and then in the morning you’ll resent the fact Deeks spent the night getting ploughed by three very horny guys…”

“Three?”

“What you think me and Sam are gonna sit back and watch Steve have all the fun? No? Well then. So, you can resent him in the morning for being such a slut, or you could fuck him yourself. And can I just say, as someone who spent far too long pining after a partner I didn’t think I should have, the latter is the very best option. If the sex is bad, Deeks isn’t going to change, he’ll just get on with the job. If the sex is good, maybe you’ll both have better days, even when they are shitty.”

Danny could see her weighing up the options. “And you think I can just go up and say it?” she said after a few moments.

“Yes.”

“Fine, I will.”

Danny followed her back to the table. Steve sat angled towards Deeks so their knees entwined. It grated Danny the wrong way but he breathed deep. It was all for a cause, a cause that would help him stop feeling such a jerk, and he’d get Steve to make up for the over enthusiastic job he was doing of playing along later. On his hands and knees, with his ass in the air. Or on his back with his legs in the air. Something of Steve’s would definitely be in the air.

“Deeks.” Danny jumped, momentarily having forgotten what was going on as Steve fantasies trailed through his brain. Deeks looked up at Kensi in surprise. She hadn’t paid him much attention all night and Danny had seen the hopeful look that maybe Steve and Danny would follow through if Deeks didn’t get his girl. “Get your ass up to my room pronto.”

“Huh?” Danny noted even Sam's jaw dropped open.

“If you’re giving it away to anyone tonight it’s me.” She stared him down and Danny saw Deeks’ pupils dilate and the subtle flush colour his cheeks. “Now move,” she added, with a flick of her hand towards the lobby.

Deeks stared at Danny, then grinned. He didn’t say another word, just got up and left. Kensi didn’t look back, just trailed after him. 

“Looks like it’s just the three of us, then,” Sam said, trailing a hand over the back of Danny’s thigh.

“I don’t think so,” Callen piped up. “You may be a slut, but you’re my slut. Get your hands off Jersey, and get the fuck upstairs. Now.” There was heat in Callen’s words but he was smiling. He turned to Danny. “Well played, Jersey. I pegged your little ruse from the off but I didn’t want to spoil it for Kensi.”

“You’re welcome,” Danny said, smiling. 

“You, on the other hand,” Callen said to Sam, “are in big trouble. Move.”

Sam grinned. “Night, fellas. Call next time you’re in LA.”

Steve patted the arm of the chair he was sitting in, and Danny draped himself over Steve’s shoulder. “Our work here is done.” He reached up to kiss Danny’s lips. “I really didn’t like seeing Sam paw you.”

“I didn’t like the fact Deeks would happily have spread his legs for you.”

“You think?”

“Definitely. He wanted to get laid. Whether it was Kensi, Sam or you, I think he would have been happy.”

“Or you,” Steve growled. Danny shrugged. “I saw the way he was looking at you, Danny. Remembering your hands on him. Your cock in him. He wanted you.”

“Maybe.”

“Did you want him?”

“I can barely walk from the fucking you gave me this afternoon. Do you really think I’ve been thinking of anyone else this evening?”

“My evil plan worked then.” Steve smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. “But do you want him again?” Steve was deadly serious. Danny smiled and smoothed a hand over Steve’s hair. 

“I don’t want anyone other than you, ever again, Steven. If I did, I would not be marrying you.”

Steve didn’t smile. He beamed so brightly Danny chuckled. “In that case, Daniel, I suggest we make our way home.”

“You have something in mind?”

“I have so many things in mind it’ll take me a lifetime to get through them all.”

Danny could go with that. His own list was so long, the sooner they got started on it the more likely they were to have any hope of achieving half of it. “Then it’s a good thing a lifetime is exactly what we have.” Danny pulled Steve to his feet and they swayed together, kissing tenderly. “Think we need a cab,” Danny mumbled against Steve’s lips. 

Steve ruffled through his pocket and pulled out a key fob. “Surprise.” He rattled the key and Danny realised it was for the hotel. 

“Huh, I guess you were expecting to get lucky tonight.”

“Always.” Steve kissed the end of Danny’s nose and grinned. “Always and forever. You and me, Danno. Always and forever.”

"Sounds good to me." Danny grinned. "And don't forget," he said as they started to wander towards the elevators, "you have some explaining to do."

"I do?" Steve looked genuinely puzzled and Danny's heart flipped a little dance, he loved the goof so much. 

"Foursomes and moresomes?"

Steve flushed, opened his mouth to say something but stumbled against the elevator door as it opened and almost fell flat on his face. "About that," he said. 

"Just get in." Danny shoved Steve forward. "You have the rest of forever to tell me everything."


End file.
